


My Jacob - An Alternate Scene From Eclipse

by SpaceLlamacorn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Eclipse, Dom Jacob Black, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gross, Help, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Out of Character Bella Swan, POV Bella Swan, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Twilight Spitefic, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLlamacorn/pseuds/SpaceLlamacorn
Summary: This story starts in chapter 23 of Twilight: Eclipse.Bella and Jacob have just shared their first kiss (their first *real* kiss) at the top of the mountain. The kiss was more exhilerating than Bella thought it would be, and she begins to question her feelings. Jacob however, has to go fight with Victoria and her newborn army soon, but Bella doesn't want him to leave just yet. Before he goes, she asks him for a very special favor that she knows he'll have a hard time refusing.Will Bella be rejected once again, or will Jacob give into her desires?This is an alternative one shot scene from Eclipse, where Bella asks Jacob to sleep with her, just as she'd asked Edward previously in the book.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	My Jacob - An Alternate Scene From Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first AO3 fanfiction! My name is Robin Summers and I hope you'll enjoy this small piece of writing that I have completed in just over two days.  
> I've been rereading Twilight, and when I came up to this part in Eclipse, I really wanted to write an alternate scene in which Bella asks the same thing of Jacob that she had asked Edward for previously. (That "thing" being sex, of course). I tried to remain as consistent to Stephanie Meyer's writing style as possible, but of course, if you look close enough you'll be able to see pieces of my own style bleeding through.  
> Of course, all of the characters belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer.  
> I hope those of you who have been lucky (or unlucky) enough to stumble upon this like it! Thank you so much for reading. Now, without further ado, on to the smut -- I mean story!!

“ _My brain disconnected from my body, and I was kissing him back. Against all reason, my lips were moving against his in strange, confusing ways they’d never moved before -- because I didn’t have to be careful with Jacob, and he certainly wasn’t being careful with me._ ” (Stephanie Meyer, Eclipse).

I once again tightened my fingers in his hair, ignoring the dull ache in my knuckles as they protested this action. But this time I pulled him closer to me instead of trying to pull him off me. My body ignited, and all at once, everything became Jacob. All I could feel was his heat all around me, his lips pressed desperately against mine. The sunlight burned through my closed eyes, but I didn’t care. 

The tiny, rational part of my brain screamed at me that this wasn’t right. _What was I doing?_ I was _once again_ giving him the wrong idea, wasn’t I? Why wasn’t I trying to stop this? And even more concerning… why didn’t I want it to stop? He wasn’t the one who held my heart, who owned my world. And yet, here I was, molded together with him in an embrace that I wasn’t sure I could stop, even if I wanted to. He held me too close to his warm body, but yet, somehow, it was not close enough for me. The sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I loved him.

Too, at least. But Jacob was right, although I’d never admit it to him. He had always been more than just my friend, I was just too stubborn to realize it. I loved him, there was no doubt left in my mind about it. I almost wanted to argue with myself still, say I only felt this way because he was so close to me. But even as I thought it, I knew it was no use.

I was in love with Jacob Black, whether I liked it or not.

Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the floor, and I had the sudden sensation of falling. I thought I might be fainting or something until I realized that Jacob had somehow scooped me up into his strong, russet-colored arms. That was a relief, I knew I didn’t have it in me to take another fall this week. Normally I would have protested this gesture, telling him I could walk just fine and that I didn’t need his help. But after that kiss, I was feeling strangely dizzy and out of breath. I usually didn’t feel that was unless I kissed… well, Edward. I quickly shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the unwanted comparison. 

“Jake,” I began, confused and still a little disoriented from the kiss. “W-what are you doing?” But he didn’t respond, he just walked over to the tent, his golden eyes never leaving mine for a second. His mouth was perked up into a smile, and I noticed that it was _my_ Jacob’s smile. It was infectious, and I couldn’t help but to smile back at him, even though I still wasn’t sure what he was doing. He shouldered open the tent flap, and carefully placed me on top of my sleeping bag. The thought that this was the gentlest Jacob had ever been with me flitted across my mind, but it left as soon as it came.

Too soon, Jacob was leaving again.

“Jacob, wait!” I pleaded. “Don’t go!”

He turned to look at me, that beautiful smile still playing on his lips. “You know I’m not gonna miss this fight Bells, kiss or no kiss.” I bit my lip, and my heart accelerated. I didn’t realize how much colder it was without him…

“Stay, please.”

“You know I can’t-” He must’ve seen the utter desperation in my eyes, because he stopped short. Silently, he closed the distance between us and crouched down so he was eye-level with me. He peered back at me, and I could see curiosity burning in his dark brown eyes. He cocked his head to the side, a gesture that reminded me of a dog tilting its head in silent questioning.

“You really _do_ love me, don’t you…?” he muttered to himself, his hand tracing my cheek. Normally, I would’ve flinched away from this contact, probably snacking him in the process but this time, I held still. I was starting to like the feel of his hot skin against mine, especially in this cold mountain weather. Without giving myself any time to think about it, I gently pressed my lips against his, hopefully coaxing him into staying. He kissed back, but without the feverish desperation this time. The kiss was sweet, but I found myself wanting… more. I don’t have to be as cautious around Jacob, so I put my arms around his neck and allowed myself to melt into the kiss. I half-expected him to push me away, to tell me that we shouldn’t be doing this but, of course, he didn’t. He wasn’t… _him._ Jacob pushed me down slowly, swinging one leg over me so he was on top of me. He held himself up with his hand and knees, so none of his weight was crushing me.

I hadn’t realized how starved for this kind of attention I was. The thought made me embarrassed, the phrase _hussy_ flitting across my thoughts. It was an old-timey phrase, and I almost laughed at the absurdity of it. The kiss grew deeper, and I found myself slipping my tongue across his rich lips. He seemed to like this, as I felt him shudder above me. I felt a sure of pleasure ignited in my bones, and I liked it. However, Jacob ended the kiss abruptly, and got up swiftly. My heart plummeted, and I sat up in disappointment. I cringed, as I knew I shouldn’t be feeling this way about him. It wasn’t him I wanted after all… and yet, in a way, I _did_ want him.

The part of my brain that still had a bit of sanity kept screaming at me how wrong this was, how cruel _I_ was, but the other part of my brain told her to shut up.

“Really Bells,” he said in a husky, breathless voice. “As much as I like… whatever this is… I should go before-”

“Sleep with me Jacob.”

We both froze at my words. I was shocked, the words flew out of my mouth without a thought. Yet I did nothing to take them back. I just sat there, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. We sat in silence for a long moment.

Finally, Jacob burst out in laughter, startling me.

“I already kinda slept with you last night, didn’t I?” he chuckled anxiously, perhaps not fully understanding the meaning behind my words. My face grew warm and I stared at the sleeping bag beneath me, playing with the zipper between my fingers.

“That’s… not what I meant,” I replied, in barely a whisper. My heart pinched as I remembered when I had asked Edward the exact same thing, only two days earlier. It still ached with rejection, and I wasn’t sure that I would be able to handle another turndown. There was silence between us once again, but to me, it couldn’t have been more loud. I bit my lip again, my heart beating in an unsteady pattern as I kept my eyes glued to the stupid sleeping bag, wishing that he would say _something._

“Bella,” His voice came from right beside me, and I jumped. I wasn’t sure why I kept forgetting that this Jacob was silent as he moved. He took my chin and raised it so I could be eye to eye with him. I was shocked to see anger burning in his eyes. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting to see, but I didn’t expect to see so much unfiltered hatred.

“Jake…” 

“Well this is rich, isn’t it?” he growled, glaring at me. “You just don’t know when to stop leading me on, don’t you? What, so you’re hoping I’ll stay with you instead of fight? Is that what this is? Well forget about it, I’m tired of you jerking me around, only to go running back to… that bl- _him_ in the end.” 

I winced at his harsh words, but I worried that he might be right. What was my motive? I needed to force myself to think about this rationally. But I didn’t want to. Not right now, anyways, as I was sure I would go over and over it in my head later. All I knew was that this was my one chance, and if this couldn’t happen now, then it never will.

He vigorously let go of my chin, perhaps disgusted in me. I wondered if _I_ should be disgusted in me, too. He stood up to his full height, which was just about way too tall for the tiny tent. I knew if I really wanted this, I had to act fast.

“I mean it, Jake,” I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes as if on cue.

“How am I supposed to know that, Bella?” he snapped, his back facing towards me.

So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. He turned around quickly at the sound of me unzipping my jacket. He looked at me in shock, his normally composed expression faltering for a bit. It was back as soon as it went however, as he soon regained his composure.

“Come on Bella, you’ll freeze…” he began, but the statement fell off. I knew I was winning, and I was determined to make this happen. I let the jacket slide off my shoulders, in what I hoped was a seductive position.Then I hit him with my ultimate superweapon, I looked up at him through my eyelashes, just like the very first day that I met him. Except, the thing that I was hoping to get from him was a little different this time.

“Please?” I whispered. 

He stared at me with an unreadable expression, and I hoped I didn’t look as pathetic as I felt. I wished I was able to read his mind, but I was also scared to find out what he was thinking. He turned to glance outside, and then looked back at me.

“Right now?” he asked, and my heart lept a little. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” I nodded, trying not to shiver from the cold I had exposed myself to by taking off my first layer. I willed him to make a decision soon, as I already began to miss the feel of his burning skin against mine. He looked back outside and then to me again.

Finally, he caught the zipper to the opening of the tent and yanked it closed. When he turned back around to face me, he was brightened in elation, smiling _my_ smile _._ I smiled back, my heart rate racing as I knew I had won out. He bounded over to me, coming to sit by my side.

“Okay, but we gotta be quick before that bl-” I cut him off by crushing my lips against his. I didn’t want to think about… him right now. I didn’t want to think about anything at that moment except me and Jacob.

I pulled him so he would lay on top of me, and he didn’t refuse. He unzipped the other jacket that I was wearing underneath the first one as I kicked off my hiking boots. We both struggled to take all of my clothes off, and I almost laughed out loud at the absurd amount of layers that I was wearing.

But I was wearing them for a reason. Just then, a sharp gust of wind beat against the tent, but I somehow didn’t feel cold. Jacob’s constant heat was enough for the both of us. I kissed Jacob harder, willing him to be closer to me to block out the cold. He shuddered under my touch as I ran my fingers along the waistband of his sweatpants. He started to kiss my neck, his warm lips ironically sending a shiver through my body.

He finally got down to my last layer, and I sat up a bit to help him take off my light green sweater. As he pulled it off, he took a sharp intake of his breath. I suddenly felt self-conscious, and I fought the urge to cover up my chest.

“D-do you like it?” I stammered, my cheeks growing even warmer.

“Bella,” he breathed, slowly turning up his eyes to look at me. “You’re _beautiful._ ”

As I stared back into his warm brown eyes, I knew he meant it, and my heart soared.

I ran my hands along his back as I laid back down to help him take off my pants. I thanked the stars that I was actually wearing a matching set of underwear that day. He more or less tore my pants off, and tossed them aside as he bent to press his lips against my navel. I allowed myself to let out a sigh of satisfaction, and I moved my hands up to his head, hoping he wouldn’t stop. I trailed my hands along his broad back once again, hooking my thumbs into the waistband of his pants. I pulled them down an inch, exposing the top of his v-line.

“Oh!” I muttered in surprise, and he stiffened.

“What is it?” he asked, and I could hear a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“Oh! It’s nothing, it’s just…” I spoke quickly, trying to amend. “I guess werewolves don’t need to wear underwear…”

He looked down at me, his flustered expression turning into a joking one.

“Yeah it just uh.. it slows us down, ya know?”

He then turned very serious, and a look of caution appeared in his eyes.

“You’re completely sure about this Bella?” he cupped my cheek in his huge hand and stared into my eyes, locking me in his gaze. “Is this really what you want?”

“Yes Jacob, I want this,” I assured him, touching my hand to his. “I want you.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say those words.”

I could imagine.

He then lifted me up a bit to unhook my bra. _This is it,_ I thought to myself. _Once he does this, there’s no going back._ I took a deep breath, and then helped him with the catch. I allowed my bra to fall to the floor, and kissed Jacob’s neck, not wanting to see his reaction quite yet. I pinned my chest against his, relishing in his warmth. He must’ve noticed that I was trying to hide my chest because he gently laid me back down, and started to kiss my breasts. All the while he made this sound at the back of his throat, and if i didn’t know any better, I’d say he was purring.

“You’re so beautiful Bella,” he reassured me between kisses. “So, so beautiful.”

My knuckles were still sore, but I wasn’t thinking about that right then. I once again hooked my thumbs into his waistband, trying once more to slide them off. This time I was successful.

“Holy crow!” I muttered. He was _huge._ I fought the urge to ask him if he was part horse rather than part wolf. A rush of anxiety flowed through my veins as I actually took a second to process what I was about to do. I was going to have this inside of me… I was going to have _him_ inside of me.

“Breathe, Bella.” Jacob reminded me in a tone that suggested he was holding back laughter. I realized then that I must’ve been staring at his intimidating, throbbing length for longer than I thought. I glared back at him in mock anger, hoping I didn’t look as anxious as I felt. I took another deep breath, both to show him that I was still capable of regular body functions, and also to hopefully calm a few of the butterflies in my stomach. In one swift motion, I was able to pull down my panties and kick them away.

Jacob looked at me once more in question. I knew he just wanted to make sure that this was what I wanted. I nodded at him wordlessly, too breathless to form any words.

I felt his warm hands on my inner thighs, spreading my legs apart slowly, and I held my breath. I willed my heart to slow down, fearing that it was about to leap straight out of my chest.

The first time he thrust into me, I gasped, not as prepared as I thought I was. But with each time after, I began to find a steadier and steadier rhythm. He took my hands in his and pinned them on either side of my head. I arched my back and moaned with pleasure, thinking to myself that his huge cock _did_ have an advantage to it. I gripped at his hair, and clawed at his back. If he didn’t heal so quickly, I knew I would’ve left some marks. He kissed my neck, my chest, my face. His breath was heavy on my face.

“Bella, oh Bella…” he moaned over and over. 

This, of course, only seemed to excite me more. I moved my hips in rhythm with his, and moved my hands down to his hips to keep him on target. His body radiated with so much heat, that I began to sweat profusely, only making my body more slick under his. He started to go faster, eliciting more satisfied noises from me. My eyes rolled back, reacting to the amount of pure pleasure I experienced. Above me I heard Jacob voicing his pleasure as well, his breath growing more and more ragged.

“Bella I think I’m-” he cut off suddenly, and I knew what he meant. Suddenly, he pulled out of me, the air left my lungs in a rush. I sighed, missing the feeling of his warmth inside me already. He grunted, and came on my stomach, covering in in his sticky ejaculation.

He collapsed in a pile beside me, and the both of us tried to catch our breath. Flustered, I closed my eyes as I tried to steady my racing heart.

“That was… _amazing,_ Jake.” I breathed.

“Eh, it was alright.”

I turned to stare at him incredulously. When I caught his eye, he burst out into his light, husky laughter. I cracked up with him, enjoying this sweet moment with my Jacob.

“I love you,”

“I know,” he grinned a dopey smile. 

We laid there for a moment longer, relishing in the peaceful moment. My heart soon began to sink as I remembered the dangers that he faced outside of this tent. No matter what I could do, he would still go out there to join the fight in the end.

 _This must be the calm before the storm._ I thought, and I almost smiled at the grim analogy.

Suddenly, Jacob shot up, a panic look spreading across his face.

“Shit! Shit shit shit _shit_!” he cursed, as he leapt to his feet quickly but still somehow gracefully. Panic began to spread slowly in my stomach as I sat up and took in his fearful expression.

“Jake? Jake, what’s wrong?!”

“ _He’s_ coming back up, I can smell him.”

_Edward…_

All of the color drained from my face as I remembered about him. I felt suddenly pulled back to earth, my heart dropping to my toes. Jacob hurriedly found his sweatpants and threw them on, then went to my bag to pull out a towel so I could wipe myself down. Quickly, the two of us got reassembled, but my head and heart throbbed from the weight of what I had just done. My heart raced, but not from excitement this time. I heard Seth howling from outside, and I knew that they were close.

My eyes widened as I had just remembered something important about the werewolves. I jumped up to grab Jacob before he left. I turned him around so that he would face me and I took his face in my hands.

“Jacob, promise me that whatever you do, you try your damn hardest not to think about what just happened,” I begged frantically. “I don’t care what you have to think about instead just make sure no one, and I mean _no one_ knows what we just did in here.”

To my surprise, his eyes hardened, and his body went stiff. I peered at him cautiously, suddenly afraid of what he might do. He seemed upset, although I couldn't imagine why. It was a simple enough request, wasn't it?

“Sure, sure” he smiled ruefully, and then walked out of the tent and started down the mountain.

“Jake!” I called after him. Oh what a _fool_ I was. Of course he was going to think about it. I knew for a fact that he was going to show Edward what had happened in detail, and that he was never going to let him forget about it. I knew that he was going to hold it over Edward’s head, making sure he’d never forget about it. Edward had told me how good Jacob’s memory was, and panic trickled down my spine just thinking about how he would react to the news.

I laid back down on my sleeping back quietly, earnestly hoping for an avalanche to come and swallow me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back lol. Anyway, please let me know if you liked this short story, and if you'd like to see more in the future.  
> Oh and let the record show that I am strictly Team Alice.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
